rp_pokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Roleplay Wikia:Rules
Following these rules will make sure you will remain unbanned! General Rules *A physical user was behind every page on this Wiki. Please respect their work and don't vandalize any pages. Doing so will result in an instant permanent block. *Remain respectful to all other users, both when chatting to them and when roleplaying. Refusing to do so will result in a warning, and then blocks of extending length. *When making pages, remember to meet standards! If you're having trouble with page-making, why not look at a page made by an Admin for some help? *Art-stealing will not be tolerated. If you are suspected of stealing art and do not give proper evidence that you have been given permission by the artist, you will be blocked until you are able to give evidence. *No swearing on the Wiki, this includes censored swearing. There may be younger readers lurking about, we don't want them reading any lewd things on pages, do we? Character Standards Note that these are the bare minimum for characters, not the maximum. Having more than this is strongly encouraged! *Invincible characters aren't liked by anyone. In the Pokémon world, everything has a weakness. Yes, even Wonder Guard!Spiritomb. *Required sections for character articles are: Appearance, Personality and Owned Pokémon/Moveset (The latter two depending on if the character is a human or Pokémon). *Characters must have at least one paragraph in each of their headings. If you can't think up that much, what's the point of even making a page for them? Chat Rules *Remain kind and respectful to every user in the chat. After being warned once, a staff member can kick/ban you for as long as they see fit afterword. *Don't take that above statement as meaning you can kick or ban people you dislike, staff. Just because you're stretching the rules greatly doesn't mean they're breaking anything! *No sexual content. At all. In PMs, it is only alright between two consenting users. Attempting to have Erotic/Sexual Roleplay with another user who has not given consent will result in a permanent block, and most likely a report to Wikia itself. *Do not spam the chat. Minor walls of text are fine, especially when roleplaying, but spamming gibberish everywhere isn't fun for anybody. *Do not minimod. This means telling a user what to do if you yourself lack any sort of staff position. If you see someone breaking the rules, don't tell them that they are doing so, report it to a member of staff! *The most important rule of all: Have fun! Roleplay Rules *Do not godmod in any way. This ruins the point of the roleplay. If there's a giant being that's unbeatable, what's the point of fighting it in the first place? *Don't force any sexual interactions onto another user. Really, don't. *Don't control any other person's characters without their explicit permission. Doing so, again, ruins the point of the roleplay, if they can't do anything, what's the point? *Light swearing may ''be allowed in certain roleplays, if the creator of said roleplay allows it. '''This rule is only in effect for roleplays on the Roleplay board and on Message Walls. Chat Roleplays ''cannot ''have any swearing ''whatsoever.'''